Clarke Greymane
Clarke Greymane is the son of Lysa, and Vionna Greymane making him a member of House Greymane. Clarke Greymane has one sibling in the form of Victor Greymane of whom is a skilled member of House Greymane, and due to the fact that he is a suffer of the Worgen disease he has become a ranger in the forests west of Hillsbrad as to escape the rigors of hiding his secret. Clarke Greymane was crippled sexually in a terrible accident as a child, and since then he has no interest in sexual acts and drew himself completely into intellectual persuits. Clarke Greymane was born into the powerful House Greymane family, and as a young both his father was maddened by the fact that his first born son had become a Worgen, and in an attempt to make it not happen to Clarke he hired a warlock from the eastern lands in order to cure his son of the disaease. The Warlock failed utterly and the ritual was responsible for making him completely impetent, and through this also debilitiating weakenss throughout his body. His father would brutally massacre the warlock before travelling west where he became a bandit that would eventually die during the Westfold War. History Early History Clarke Greymane was born into the powerful House Greymane family, and as a young both his father was maddened by the fact that his first born son had become a Worgen, and in an attempt to make it not happen to Clarke he hired a warlock from the eastern lands in order to cure his son of the disaease. The Warlock failed utterly and the ritual was responsible for making him completely impetent, and through this also debilitiating weakenss throughout his body. His father would brutally massacre the warlock before travelling west where he became a bandit that would eventually die during the Westfold War. Squiring Eginhard Percy : "I would never have a son no matter how much I wanted one, so I guess in a lot of ways I put all that responsiblity onto Eginhard. He became a son to me in every way that mattered, and to this day he still sends me a letter almost every month." : -Clarke Greymane Eginhard when he turned six years old was sent westward where he became a squire of Clarke Greymane, and during his time with Clarke he came to love the simpler parts of life. Clarke who had no interest in anything sexually devoted all of his time to honing his craft, and he instilled this same belief into Eginhard who until the age of sixteen remained alongside Clarke, as he patrolled the forests north of Hillsbrad. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. Family Members Relationships Category:Member of the Order of the Red Dragon Category:House Greymane Category:People Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Vandal